


冻疮

by JESSIClementine



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JESSIClementine/pseuds/JESSIClementine
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon





	冻疮

林娜琏是那年仲夏才搬到小镇上的。

费了九牛二虎之力才把新家的一切都安顿好，林娜琏只记得自己当时连一件干爽的衣服都没来得及换上，便兴致昂扬地下楼跑去买冰镇果汁。

她在广场上看到商店上有一幅巨大的绿色广告，广告宣称小镇动物园会举行许多大型动物的马戏和魔术表演，到访动物园者可免费观看，广告里没有提及具体有些什么表演，只说从本月二十号起会定期进行表演。

广告上还附带通知，说表演的会有许多罕见珍惜的动物，大家可以在每天上午的十点和下午四点来观赏。

林娜琏向来是个小动物爱好者，加上新驻她乡，独自一人又显得又些凄凉，热闹的烟火气给了她机会，她可不想坐失良机，即便是为了休息，她也想去看看。

她便是以这样的契机成为马戏团忠实观众的。第二天，林娜琏便一身打扮得整整齐齐来到了动物园。

时间还早，但马戏团已经高朋满座了，还不乏出身显赫的成年人。虽然这些人们穿着丝绸连衣裙，有些则身披昂贵披肩，或是把衬衣穿得一丝不苟的男性们，吃着棒棒糖的小孩身边还有随从为他们撑伞遮阴，却都带着惊讶，甚至赞赏的眼神看着马戏团亮丽的陈设。

林娜琏猜想，她以为，绅士淑女们或许尝过天上飞的、品过水里游的、吃过地上走的，但这些抓耳挠腮的动物大方地表演节目对他们而言也算难得的体验。

但不久，林娜琏就懂了她们赞赏和惊讶的原因了。她也向四周打量了一番，很快就看出了她正置身于一个高级动物园的马戏团里。马戏团的装潢像个巨大的歌剧院，不难看出这便是某位富豪为了作乐而挥霍的大手笔，这些高调的设计往往使富贵人相形见绌，纵使这些有钱人打扮得珠光宝气，从不出格的他们也不由得交头接耳起来。

正在大家等待得有些心急如焚之时，一只羽毛鲜艳明亮的鹦鹉从后台敏捷地盘旋而出，惹得在场的观众一阵尖叫。鹦鹉很聪明，它大摇大摆，仿佛回到自己的王座般，走回了舞台。它将喙朝话筒凑了凑，然后自信地挥了挥黄绿相间的翅膀。即便它的嗓音难听得就像长了声带小结的公鸭子，但它的一句“大家好”，还是让大家情不自禁地掌声雷动。

林娜琏每天都能在广场上看到在喷泉旁边抢面包的鸽子，冬天的时候能在阳台上看到许多窝在暖气管道旁取暖的麻雀，她也在动物园里见过耀武扬威地开屏孔雀和有些凶悍的鸵鸟。但说起这类名贵的鸟儿，没有栏杆的直接互动，平日里的确不多。

酷暑的烈日朝西边又挪动了一点，不解风情地洒在林娜琏的半边脸上，看得她有些刺眼。本来一大早地赶着入场抢了个视野极好的位置，奈何林娜琏可不是什么被人伺候的名门望族，无奈之下只好放弃了这个好座位，退到后头有屋顶的地方。

座位自然是不可能再找到了，后头站着看热闹的人都挤得摩肩接踵。慌乱之中，一个表演者走了出来，林娜琏扫了一眼周围人专注的眼神，索性停下脚步，仔细观看。

那是个一个高挑的女孩。

她的脸蛋小小的，一头短发将她的脑袋勾勒得更加小巧，短裙露出了那双白皙的长腿，使她看起来十分颀长。林娜琏使劲踮起脚，探着脖子，才勉强从人群堆里遥远地眺望着她。

她和其他的表演者不一样，其他的表演者的气场往往热情似火，想要拼尽全力地活跃现场的气氛，而她不同，她看起来冷若冰霜，泰然自若，大概是她的节目之特殊造就了她清冷的气质。

她熟练地靠在了那堵伤痕累累的实木墙壁，游刃有余地把苹果顶在她那小脑袋上。或是因为在场的观众都屏息凝神，她看起来更加亭亭玉立了。就在众人接紧张的时刻，只见搭档大胆扔出地飞镖，精准地射进苹果，径直插在了她身后的木板上。

林娜琏长舒了口气，观众们也替她捏了把汗。她轻柔地抬起手，让鹦鹉落在手腕上，丝毫不乱的她，即便头顶有利刃飞过，也依旧高傲得与世无争。

那女孩就在角落的一旁，她不慌不忙地将绑在手腕上的丝巾解了下来，擦了擦额头，绕成一圈，将匕首和苹果从木板上拔了下来。神采飞扬地鹦鹉又在观众席展翅翱翔了圈，一挫身便消失在了众人的视野。林娜琏的目光却始终地锁定在她身上，她端庄地一转身，也毫不犹豫地离开了。

林娜琏默默地走出了马戏团，她呆呆地看着从场外通往后台的小门，厚重的金属材料刷着深灰色的油漆，显得格外冰冷，看着总感觉心里空落落的。

她应该去跟那个女孩聊上几句，或许她们会成为朋友呢！林娜琏这样想着。不行不行，她看起来不可一世，万一是个不好打交道的家伙该怎么办？再说了，这样冒失地去打扰人家，岂不是会被当成奇怪的人，林娜琏又在心里否定到。

但世界有三个无法改变的事实：太阳从东边升起、太阳晒多了会很热，以及，林娜琏的热情无法浇熄。林娜琏一生秉持着乐观的精神，以没什么大不了作为她的信条，不死心地朝棚外通向后台的小门跑了过去。

林娜琏小心翼翼地推开了门，神色紧张地环顾了四周，大概是马戏团场地大的缘故，后台棚顶仿佛拔地而起四五米，屋内的采光不如舞台那般亮堂，幕布在阴影的笼罩下变成了优雅的酒红色。顺着往里走，来来往往的人把大堆道具抱在怀里，急匆匆地，沿着墙壁的一排排衣架上挂着琳琅满目的戏服，看着又似乎井然有序。

“那个鬼鬼祟祟的家伙！”林娜琏被声音吓了一跳，是一个年轻的小伙子叫住了她，他左手叉着腰，右手里握着几张卷成一团的纸，指着她的脸，“你在这儿逛来逛去是想干什么呢？”

“不好意思，”林娜琏面露歉意，一边抬着脑袋到处张望，寻找那个瘦削的身影，“我在找刚才那个表演飞镖的女孩，我想同她说几句话。”

男孩上下对着林娜琏就是一番打量，然后抬起下巴高傲地朝着她，但看在林娜琏还算漂亮，眼神里的轻蔑缓了几分，“你是说俞定延小姐啊，她不在。”

“原来她叫俞定延呀，”林娜琏踮着脚，瞥见了那个清瘦的女孩，她背对着坐在化妆镜前，利落的短发显得颈线美丽极了，一条米黄色的开司米毛毯搭在双腿上，“我看到了，她不是正好端端地在那化妆台坐着嘛！”

男孩注意到林娜琏正欲大步流星地向前走，便反应机警地把她拦了下来，语气里充满了不耐烦，“俞小姐正忙着呢。”

“忙？如果坐在镜子前发呆也算忙的话，那么这个世界上将没有闲人啦！”林娜琏不甘心，脸颊气得鼓鼓地。

“小姐，除了我们马戏团里的工作人员，外头的闲杂人等俞小姐是没工夫见的，”年轻小伙居高临下地看着林娜琏，语气也抬高了几分，“您看起来也像是正经人家出身，为什么言行如此不守分寸呢？”

“你怎么还人身攻击呢，”林娜琏听到这话便气不打一出来，像只被逼急了的兔子，不甘示弱，咬牙切齿，“连说上几句话的机会都吝啬于我，你看起来算是人高马大，实际却无理取闹，真是不可理喻！”

女孩被身后的争吵所惊扰，好奇地回了头，林娜琏恰巧对上了她的眼神，比在观众席更近的原因，林娜琏终于能更加具体地看见那漂亮的五官，镜子旁强烈的灯光照在她身上，阴影从她的骨骼上错落开来。

她的下颌线很锐，眉宇透着几分英气，但她那双眼睛又媚极了，像是雪地里埋伏着猎物的一只狐狸，恰到好处地中和了散发出的杀气。

“我很喜欢您的表演！我有时间会多多来这儿看您的演出！”林娜琏大喊道，一边被男孩推搡着，一边露出甜蜜的微笑，林娜琏的笑容总是那么天真烂漫，好像世界的苦难都她都未曾体验过。女孩没有说话，只是静静地看着她，话音刚落，林娜琏就被无情地撵了出去。

自此林娜琏每周都会拜访一次马戏团，有时候是工作日，有时候是周末。

屡次的前往让她几乎对整个动物园的构造都了如指掌，她还总结出星期六的时候要比平日里早上半个小时出门，才能在表演开场时拥有一个前排的好位置，如今她甚至能分辨出那些看起来大同小异的动物们分别叫什么名字。

林娜琏不习惯戴帽子，因为每次戴帽子总能把她的头发弄得乱糟糟的，有时宽大的帽檐还会耷拉下来遮住整个额头。她有时候会扎上一对精致的麻花辫，加上她那张咧起来像爱心的嘴唇，和露出贝壳般的门牙，看起来像极了会拉扯着爸妈衣摆撒娇的小孩。

她总是坐在最前面一排一个固定的位置，偶尔会被挤到第二三排，所以有时候俞定延在台上的时候会对上林娜琏的目光，当然，也可能是巧合。

每次飞镖都百发百中地射进苹果，林娜琏都像第一次见般的喜出望外，惊讶地从座位上站起来欢呼起来，像只活蹦乱跳的小白兔；而俞定延总是一如既往地静静地站着，冷静、平稳，游刃有余地带着苹果退场。

她依旧不依不饶地去找俞定延，还是和过去一样，她常常被马戏团里的人们赶出来；有时候运气好，没有被发现，可惜每次都没能找到俞定延的身影，最后只好灰溜溜的离开。

林娜琏注意到，马戏团的伙计们见到俞定延都会恭恭敬敬地鞠上一躬，低着头以免光明正大地对上她的眼神。俞定延很少跟其他人说话，这样看来她的确可能是号大人物，可世上哪里会有如此接地气的贵族，居然甘心屈身于马戏团里接飞镖呢？

林娜琏都开始怀疑，俞定延究竟算何等人，到底谁才能请得动这尊大佛？想着林娜琏便叹了口气，但轻言放弃也从不是她的作风。

不知不觉，秋天到了，人们的热情也随着盛夏悄然的离开而一哄而散，不同于夏季狂热的骄傲，随着季节的变换，大自然是个天赋异禀的艺术家，轻轻用时间对万物施下魔法，整个世界都穿上了温暖的颜色。

林娜琏也随着气候的变换披上了轻薄的针织外套，穿着七分的长裙和棕色的小皮鞋，她把两边袜子一丝不苟地拉到一样高，因为出众的美貌，有时还会引来仰慕者的搭讪。她每天都会把香水插在斜跨包里，身上总是香喷喷的，仿佛时刻准备迎接什么重要人物似的。

一到秋天，动物园的客人到少了很多。那些茁壮粗大的树木也被染上了金黄的颜色，秋风一吹，脆弱的梧桐树叶便被震下一大片，落出一地橙红。也许是因为秋风带来的凉意，也许是因为拜访者变得逐渐稀少，除了偶尔传来动物进入发情期而难耐的叫声，整个动物园顿时显得沉着、宁静了许多。

林娜琏从看台远远地眺望着，俞定延的头发也长了许多，温柔地搭在肩膀上，因为天气转凉，这是林娜琏第一次看见她穿长裙，她总是把两只手放在身前搭在一起，和煦的阳光洒在她的身上，在这秋高气爽的世界，如今她看起来倒是和这变冷的季节更搭调了一些，显得更加温柔。

这一回林娜琏学得聪明了些，散场后又在马戏团周围溜达了大一会，再观察一番周边的情况，然后偷偷摸摸地朝后台的小门，悄无声息地溜了进去。她知道，快十二点了，忙活了一上午，工作人员定会去吃午饭。

现在林娜琏要做的只有诚心祈求上帝，保佑她俞定延还没有离开。

果然不出所料，正午的人果然都争分夺秒赶去吃饭了，偌大的后台没了工作的忙碌感，显得格外寂静。即便被人赶走的风险已经降到了最低，在这个安静的棚里，林娜琏也不由自主地放轻了自己的脚步，而终于看到那个期盼已久的人影，她却停了下来。

轻悄悄地朝俞定延缓缓靠近，林娜琏的心脏跳得快极了，好像能从胸口听到咚咚的声音，紧张地把手心里渗出的微汗抹在衣服上。

林娜琏对着化妆镜仔细的观察着她，俞定延睡着了，她睡得很安详，毫不设防地把那颗小脑袋向右倚在肩膀上，宛如襁褓中的婴儿，精致的鼻子也随着平稳的呼吸上下浮动着。

林娜琏犹豫了半晌，才蹑手蹑脚地走上前去，她把半边手臂搭在俞定延背后的椅子上，缓缓地开口，声音轻得像只幼小的羔羊，“你好……”

或许是白天的工作让她累坏了，也有可能是叫她的声音太小，俞定延睡得很沉，于是乎整个房间都显得安静起来。俞定延歪着身子，靠在椅子上，身上的搭着的小羊毛毯满满地滑落下来，裸露出她纤细的锁骨。看着她这副熟睡正香的模样，林娜琏不忍心唤醒了她，她每一寸脚步都很轻，提心吊胆地将毛毯替她拉起，然后小心翼翼地落座在她旁边，静静地看着她。

还没等林娜琏把椅子坐热，俞定延便苏醒了过来，她刚刚睁开惺忪的睡眼，就看见一个像只小白兔一般的姑娘坐在身边，直勾勾的看着自己。俞定延可以闻到她身上淡淡的香味，这张甜甜的脸蛋近在咫尺，她的眉头无辜地轻皱起来，眼睛水汪汪的，仿佛能流出蜂蜜来，看见自己醒过来的她好像遇到了鬼一样，吓得肩膀一耸一耸。

“你好，”俞定延有些错愕，但她把声音压得很低，“小姐，请问您找我有何贵干？”

“你好，我叫林娜琏，”俞定延目光如炬地注视着自己，林娜琏被盯得发麻，紧张得直哆嗦，“我知道您的名字，我听马戏团里头的人们提起过……”

“您特意来到这儿，就是为了向我做一遍自我介绍？”俞定延把身子摆得端正了些，她转过头，挑着眉望向林娜琏。

“不，我是想过来告诉您，我很喜欢您的表演，”林娜琏诚恳地看着她，“您的表演精很精彩，不对，准确地说简直是美妙绝伦！每次飞镖射出之前，我的心仿佛都提到了嗓子眼儿，可您总是那样沉着冷静，难怪俗话说台上一分钟，台下十年功，您让我由衷的佩服……”

俞定延没有说话，只是认真地倾听着，林娜琏见状，便继续说了起来。

“您也十分美丽，我第一次看见您，就觉得您长得很漂亮，”林娜琏接着说，“我听到过许多人谈论起您，我是指动物园外头的那些市里的人。他们无一不在羡慕您的美貌，有些人听了这些议论之后，甚至想专程过来一睹您的风采。”

“谢谢，”俞定延垂下了眸，若有所思的样子，她停了几秒钟，才缓缓开口，“这倒有些夸张。”

整个房间再一次诡异地静了下来，好不容易抛出的话题毫不给面子地又被画上了句号。林娜琏被这尴尬的气氛弄得喘不上气，俞定延的话很少，惜字如金，每一句都能被她压榨得干干净净。俞定延算是个十足的谈话蠢材，她的不解风情令人委屈极了，林娜琏感觉有些不知所措。

就在这时，一阵响亮的肠胃蠕动的声音不听话地从林娜琏的肚子里传了出来，她感觉自己的脸此刻一定红透了，她本以为俞定延会露出嘲笑的神情，但她只是面不改色地说，“林小姐，您吃过午饭了吗？”

“没……还没呢。”林娜琏回答，“我是特意等到饭点才过来的，我想这个时候，那些工作人员大概都去吃饭了。”

“我的意思是说，现在时候也不早了，您大概该离开了，”俞定延说，“我估计您说的那些人现在也该回来了，我想您也不希望又被那帮家伙赶出去。”

“哎，好吧，明明我才刚说了一下下，”林娜琏叹了口气，她撅起嘴，“马戏团的人会不会太苛刻了，一点儿也不懂得灵活变通，我又不会在光天化日之下做什么伤天害理的事，他们真是太死板啦！”

“哎！那个家伙，你怎么又跑进来了？赶紧给我出去！”一个中年男人走了进来，他手里还捏着午饭过后的牙线，还没找着垃圾桶，倒先发现了林娜琏。

林娜琏本来有千言万语想说给她，这一时却忘了组织语言，她恋恋不舍地望着俞定延，却没想到俞定延一张口，就伤透了她的心，语气没有一丝温度。

“小姐，希望你以后不要再过来了，这个地方并不欢迎你。”俞定延说。

本就还没能消化好方才尴尬的情形，此刻林娜琏的一腔热情又被俞定延冷淡的三言两语击碎得七零八落，男人不紧不慢地走上前来，没好奇地说着，“您瞧，俞小姐也根本不待见您，您还是识相一点，赶紧走吧！”

林娜琏垂头丧气地转过了身子，她背对着俞定延，使劲把泪水从眼眶里挤回去，刚迈开没几步，又被那个冰冷的声音叫住了，“小姐，你的东西落在桌上了。”

林娜琏匪夷所思地回过头，看见桌上躺着一张半掩着的象牙白卡片，她莫名其妙，刚准备开口，俞定延就赶紧带起卡片朝自己走了过来。

林娜琏绝不算矮，但俞定延站起来比林娜琏也高出了将将近半个脑袋，她干脆地打断了林娜琏的质疑，拉起她的手，不由分说地将卡片塞进手里，“您可真是丢三落四。”

又一次狼狈地被赶了出来，林娜琏在草坪前的石阶上气得直跺脚。

俞定延是全世界最无趣的人！她发誓，这是她这辈子最后一次来看俞定延的马戏表演。一想到俞定延这个家伙她就更加义愤填膺了，回答几句话也像挤牙膏一样，活该她就只能在马戏团接飞镖。

林娜琏愤怒地把卡片从手心里往地上一摔，才回想起这茬子事。她好奇地蹲下，捡起卡片，直到她打开那张被攥得有些陈旧的卡片，那行潇洒的字迹顿时让她撤回了刚才的一切想法。她懊恼地敲了敲脑袋，仿佛在惩罚自己迟钝的脑回路。

卡片上端正地写着：以后不要来马戏团找我。如果想见我，就来动物园的东南角，九点之前到鸟语林后头的阁楼找我吧。 ——俞定延

俞定延绝不是个无趣的人。在林娜琏看来，俞定延的话术像是戴上了假面的一支舞：她说不要来马戏团找她不是说再也不要去找她，她说马戏团不欢迎自己并不是说她不欢迎自己。

俞定延就像通往阁楼的那条小路，周围粗壮的树木高耸着，夜幕降临，除了偶尔传来的鸟鸣之外，就只剩树叶作响的声音。树林在夜色的笼罩下显得阴森森的，可越是神秘，林娜琏就越感到刺激，越发迫不及待地想要走到她的心里去。

林娜琏花了好大的功夫才找到了俞定延说的阁楼，但她依旧比约定的时间早到了二十分钟，她刚刚停下脚步歇息一会，刚准备抬起头扫一眼这个两层楼高的独栋小楼，就被一个狡黠的人从身后吓了一大跳。

“你吓了我一大跳！”林娜琏这才发现，每次遇见俞定延的时候，自己都十分失态。但她从没料想到俞定延也有如此调皮捣蛋的一面，毕竟她向来是以高傲示人的。

“要不要来参观参观我的房间，”俞定延指了指阁楼二层的窗户，看来那就是她平日住的地方。俞定延到了晚上就换了一身衣服，洗得洁白的衬衣外头套着一件褐色的小马甲，还穿着一条米黄色格纹的裤子，她把及肩的头发梳成马尾，显得更加精神，“只不过……你这个不速之客要想从外头翻进去，我怕对你来说会是个难题。”

林娜琏一头雾水地看着她跑到围墙旁边的松树后，鬼鬼祟祟地扛出一个巨大的梯子，高挑的俞定延也被映衬得十分瘦小，她三步并作两步地跑了过来，熟练地把它靠在墙上，“林小姐，不要害怕，你先上去，我从下边扶着你。”

林娜琏是在俞定延的搀扶下爬上窗台的，她一边要控制住自己要摇晃的双腿，一边要捂住自己的嘴巴不叫出声。俞定延说楼下住着马戏团的人，但凡弄出点什么风吹草动打草惊蛇，那么两个月以来的努力都前功尽弃了。

进了屋内，林娜琏不禁感叹，俞定延这个偌大的单人套间里，昂贵的东西可真不少：首先映入眼帘的就是那玫瑰木做成的十多尺宽的书柜，上头还有巧匠细心雕刻的花纹。靠墙放着一张三尺宽，六尺长的大桌子，奥克克和奥迪奥制造的各种各样的珍宝在桌子上闪闪发光，美不胜收，而且没有一件不是用黄金或者白银制成的，但林娜琏从来没见俞定延佩戴过。

房间布置得很整齐，但是由于坐南朝北的缘故，整个房间一到夜里就透着一丝寒意。林娜琏一回头，就看见床边的铜质暖炉，整个炉子不用镶嵌或焊接，全用榔头手工敲击出来，而且炉盖上的雕镂很细，但用脚踏不瘪。制炉大师们往往只用手中的一把小锤子，轻敲慢锻，才打造出如此厚薄均匀、花纹精细的暖炉来。

“我的房间朝北，一过了夏天就容易招寒，但好在暮夏初秋的时候有晚霞从窗外照进来。林小姐如果觉得冷，可以上暖炉那儿取暖。”俞定延刚从窗户翻进来，就走上来往暖炉里再添了炭火，尤其令人惊奇的是炉中炭火虽烧得很旺，但摸上去却不烫手，热度与炭火不热时一样，“你不用见外，可以直接坐在床上。”

“你总是叫我林小姐，实在是太生分啦。我可以冒昧地知道你今年多少岁吗？”

“等下个月一到，我就满二十岁了。”

“十一月一号……”林娜琏一脸意外地看着这个成熟冷静的女孩，她吃一惊，“没想到我还比你大上整整一岁呢！你称呼我为娜琏姐姐就好了，我想叫你定延，如果你容许的话？”

“嗯。”俞定延安静地点了点头。

如果说白日的骄阳是为林娜琏量身定做的一支舞，那么夜晚的皓月就是为俞定延精心谱写的一首歌。空里流霜不觉飞，汀上白沙看不见。皎洁的月光从阁楼的天窗钻进屋里，洒在古老的地板上，俞定延直勾勾地看着她，夜晚显得格外静谧，也格外寂寞。

没有任何一张女孩的脸上会流露出这样一种天真无邪的感情和这样一种忧郁苦恼的表情。这张脸就像怜子的玛利亚（圣母怜子像：指罗马圣彼得大教堂里一座用纯白大理石雕成的石像）的头像一样，痛苦中间，又夹杂着温柔。

“相比第一次，你的头发长了许多。”林娜琏说，“但是无论怎样都很好看。”

“短发是我自己剪的，但马戏团不准我这样做，我只好把它留长了。”俞定延说着，坐到了林娜琏的身边，“他们也不允许我见外面的人。”

“为什么？”

“因为他们的上司——动物园园长不容他们这样做。”

林娜琏看见俞定延垂下了头，好像很沮丧的样子，于是赶紧转换了话题，她看着这一屋子富丽堂皇又想了起来，“但他们好像很敬畏你，大家同你说话的时候都毕恭毕敬的。我能看出来你很富有，又或者……你很有地位。”

“我并没有大把财富，也没有身份。他们只是害怕我的父亲，在他们眼里，我的父亲是个德高望重的人。”俞定延叹了口气。

“可是你有欣赏你的观众，”林娜琏安慰道，“就像我，每次飞镖射出之前，我的心仿佛都提到了嗓子眼儿，可你总是那样沉着冷静，难怪俗话说台上一分钟，台下十年功，你让我由衷的佩服……”

“无他，唯手熟尔，都是练习的结果。”俞定延苦笑了一声。

“你还长得很漂亮，”林娜琏接着说，“我听到过许多人谈论起你，他们无一不在羡慕你的美貌，有些人听了这些议论之后，甚至想专程过来一睹你的风采。这一点我向你提起过。”

“美貌不过是女人最苍白的财富，一切皮肉上的美都在人第一次开始衰老时死去了。这世上从来不缺好看的人，我只是那些人里最普通的一个，”俞定延看着林娜琏，“比方说你，娜琏姐姐，你也长得很漂亮。”

“那你一定也很睿智，我一进屋就惊叹于你这件装满经典名著的庞然大物。你很喜欢读书吧！爱读书的人向来是知识渊博的。”

“我只是孤独罢了，”俞定延无奈地看着书柜，满面惆怅，“我常常感到无聊，没有人跟我说话，我就看书，消遣消遣，打磨时光而已。”

“你好像很悲观。”林娜琏掘了撅嘴，她嘟囔着，“你明明应有尽有，却还一副郁郁寡欢的样子。要知道这世界上还有许多为了饱腹在颠沛流离的人们，你看不起的日子却是他们一辈子都不敢想象的呢！”

“再富贵又有什么用……”俞定延转过了头，看着窗外的景色，自言自语。林娜琏一抬头看见楼顶高墙上的四角天空，那些茂密的树林显得格外渺小、深远。她的视线朝右一转，才发现马戏团里那只鹦鹉正在书桌旁的鸟笼里熟睡，俞定延也朝着那个方向呆呆地望着。

“有些东西，光靠钱是买不到的。”

从那以后，东南角的阁楼就成了林娜琏和俞定延的秘密基地。总的来说，她们俩变得熟络了许多。但俞定延还是那样，放不下她与生俱来的距离感。

“定延，你总是对我爱搭不理，”林娜琏有时候会抱怨，“你为什么老摆出这副不好接近的样子。”

“我从来不会对我的朋友这样。”俞定延反驳道。

“朋友？”从俞定延口里听到这两个字，林娜琏显然有些吃惊，“我还以为你这样孤僻的人不会有朋友！”

“你说得对。我并没有朋友，一个都没有过。”

“别灰心，定延。那就让我成为你的第一个朋友。”林娜琏看闷闷不乐的俞定延有些动容，安慰地抱住了她，却被她推开了。

林娜琏发现俞定延有些傲娇。面对林娜琏的关心，俞定延总是惶恐得像只应激的刺猬。上次她说俞定延看起来高挑，有时候却弱不禁风，站都站不稳。俞定延也没大发雷霆，她就又摆出那副令人讨厌的架子，默不作声地冷战了一晚上。

林娜琏说俞定延太瘦了，说要给她从市中心有名的甜品店把整个镇上最好吃的糕点带过来。后来林娜琏买了个巨大的双肩皮包，俞定延从窗台上盼望着她，棕色的书包随着奔跑的颠簸一晃一晃。如今林娜琏学会自己上楼了，不同过去的笨手笨脚，她现在爬起梯子神采飞扬的，看起来可爱极了。

俞定延喜欢吃热乎的点心，有时林娜琏速度快，刚出炉的面点带回阁楼还没有凉。林娜琏看着俞定延大快朵颐，有时也好奇地跟她抢，一下口就被烫得大叫，她看着俞定延得逞的坏笑，恼羞成怒地责备，“还有这么多呢，慢点吃，我又不和你抢！”

天气变得越来越冷，俞定延的头发也越来越长，每过一天，林娜琏都更加期待起来，因为俞定延的生日就要到了，她一定要给她制造个惊喜！

有一天，俞定延难得犯了个错误，那天表演时飞镖的路径跟往常有所偏离，俞定延灵敏地往下一蹲，躲开了。可这一躲，让马戏团丢尽了颜面。

那天晚上，林娜琏发现房间里空无一人，她急得像热锅上的蚂蚁，在窗前等了半个小时，才看见楼下出现了那个熟悉的身影，身边却站着一个强壮的男人。

“都怪你管不好这双腿，害得整个马戏团跟你一起蒙羞，”林娜琏从窗台眺望着，不敢作声，她看见俞定延被吓得瑟瑟发抖，心如刀割。楼下那男人撸起袖子，他抄起跟手腕一般粗的棍子往俞定延的腿上一挥，直接把她打得跪在地上，但他也丝毫没有怜悯的意思，继续朝她呵斥，“这一棍，是对你不专业的惩罚！”

林娜琏探了探脑袋，她是在报社工作的，见多识广对她而言是件小事，他认识那个男人：他是朴振英，他那长手臂粗壮有力，笑容看起来憨厚朴实，但实则深不可测，老猿挂印，金刚捣坠，令人琢磨不透，所以他在业内便有了“大猩猩”的外号。朴振英是个名副其实的商业鬼才，三号街最繁华的地段有一家巨大的意大利式歌剧院，那是朴振英最有名的代表作。他最喜欢风花雪月，歌舞戏曲他无所不通，除此之外他还为上流人士提供各种酒水（甚至还有一些上不来台面的）生意，敛到一大笔财富，这小镇上唯一一座动物园，正是他的财产之一。

“这一下，是惩罚你身材管理上的疏忽！”他毫不留情地把俞定延从地上扯起来，顺手抄起一根一米长的布满刺的藤条，抽在她的身上，林娜琏遥远地看着，仿佛隐忍的呻吟就在她耳边，“还说长高了？全是狡辩！作为表演者，你长高的一毫米，增添的每一磅，都是你犯下的滔天大错！”

“你这个蠢货，想想你前天晚上干的好事，别以为我不会跟你秋后算账！”俞定延那两条腿战栗着，膝盖不受控制的不停发抖，朴振英接着又给了她一鞭子，“晚宴上我给你敬酒，你却一声不吭，头都不抬一下，倔得像头驴！你让我做父亲的脸面往哪搁？我作为掌管几千号人的园长，你让我的权威往哪摆？”

“这一下，是对你桀骜叛逆的惩罚！”

“对了，前段时间有人跟我说有不三不四的人跑到马戏团来找你，”朴振英徘徊着，又一声大吼，“我警告你注意自己的身份，不要敬酒不吃吃罚酒！”

“当然，今天晚上你别想再吃晚饭了！”

林娜琏瞠目结舌的看着眼前这一出，她震惊地捂住嘴，手忙脚乱地背上包，从阁楼逃跑了。

这是她第一次和俞定延爽约，她落荒而逃，她害怕极了，面对这一切她不知所措。突如其来的这一切像一场漫天肆虐的冰雹，将俞定延高傲的自尊砸得粉碎，林娜琏只知道逃跑，躲得远远的，默默地守护俞定延的骄傲，看着她自己亲手一点一点捡起来。

谜团都烟消云散，迎刃而解。一直以来她都觉得费解，为什么明明所有人见到俞定延都好像有所忌惮，可她还冰冷地活得像具行尸走肉。

她像极了那只被关在笼子里的鸟，俞定延被要求端庄，被要求得体，即便日子暗淡无光也被要求放声歌唱。这便是她的宿命，戴上手铐和脚镣，化着最精致的妆，但她却连变丑的权利都没有。

而关着她的那间冰冷的笼子，正是人们眼中“德高望重”的朴振英。他是德艺双馨的艺术家，是头脑精明的资本家，他是让兼济众生的慈善家；他也是两面三刀的表演者，是手段霹雳的生意人，是把女儿折磨得遍体鳞伤的父亲。

俞定延和朴振英的名字毫无联系，可林娜琏如今全都看明白了。朴振英收养了她，俞定延正成了朴振英无私奉献最好的代名词，他毫不费力地把重生的机会施舍给她，让她生得标标致致，成长成他最得意的玩偶。

原来俞定延的淡泊冷漠都是拜他所赐，原来一切的弱不禁风都是在锤炼中落下的病根子。

天气变得越来越冷，俞定延的头发也越来越长，每过一天，林娜琏都更加期待起来，因为俞定延的生日就要到了，一定要给她制造个惊喜！

但林娜琏不敢去找她，自从那天不小心撞见了俞定延的秘密，她就再也没去过阁楼。

林娜琏依旧去看飞镖表演，只是不坐在前排，躲在观众席最隐蔽的地方。有时候她发现俞定延会不由自主地往观众席瞟，每当看见那由希望到失望的眼神，林娜琏总感觉自己心上有个地方抽抽地痛着。自从林娜琏停止给她带糕点之后，俞定延又瘦了，即便妆容让她看起来白里透红，但这些都瞒不过林娜琏，她心疼极了，她知道那个小孩现在病怏怏的。

十一月一日，她一边期待着，一边紧张着。或许是凛冬将至，镇上刮起的寒风让人越发渴望温暖，她越发想念俞定延，她想去拥抱那个孤掌难鸣的灵魂，她想在寒冷的夜里送去她的依偎。

距离俞定延生日结束只有两个小时，可林娜琏已经有一个星期没有找过自己了。俞定延看着炉子里炭火烧着正热，屋外下着雨，她蜷缩成一团，一下雨，俞定延就会犯起腿疼的老毛病。她很怕冷，一到冬天就把自己裹得厚厚的，她紧了紧身上的开司米毛毯，两只小手来回摩擦生热。原本俞定延捧着本厚厚的小说，却又焦躁地把它扔到枕头上，她什么都读不下去，房间很静，她呆呆地看暖火炉里的木头，她觉得自己的希望正像里头闪耀的火光，炙热而灿烂，可燃烧过后不过一层灰烬。

林娜琏绝不能只是一个懵懵懂懂闯进这片世界的匆匆过客，她早已不知不觉地改变了整个世界的所有原则。

“定延，我进来了啊……”混杂着淅淅沥沥的雨声，林娜琏的声音压得很低，显得十分坚忍。

“嗯，”俞定延感觉自己内心小鹿乱撞，房间的温度让她有点脸红，她有些紧张，但林娜琏总能给她安全感，“你小心一点，我怕别人听到我们的声音。”

林娜琏用力扑在俞定延的身上，弄得她有点踉跄，林娜琏那双有力的大手蒙住了她的眼睛，她摸索着眼前突起的手指骨节。她们很近，俞定延能清晰地闻到她身上的香甜，林娜琏温热的呼吸打在自己耳尖，胸口抵着她的后背。俞定延被林娜琏弄得湿哒哒的，加上紧贴的姿势，两人都变得燥热起来。

林娜琏的手很大，大得与她那像兔子般可爱的脸和娇小的身子有些不成比例，俞定延竟挣脱不开，背后传来温暖的心跳声，林娜琏的身体软软的，俞定延有些害羞，她小声地喘着气，“你要干什么？”

“你不许睁眼，”见俞定延顺从的点点头，林娜琏才放心地松开了她。俞定延经过一阵折腾变得衣冠不整，肌肤也被她逗弄得泛红，林娜琏把脑袋埋进她的颈窝，撒娇地蹭了蹭，奶声奶气地说着，“我当然是送你礼物！”

俞定延听见旁边纸袋摩擦的声音，林娜琏叹了口气，原来她特地为自己准备了一个六寸大的蛋糕。雨水在厚纸制成的盖子上晕染开来，蛋糕因途中颠簸被撞得歪歪扭扭，雪白的奶油也被压瘪了，草莓也被挤得东倒西歪，就幸存着两根白巧克力棒斜着插在正中央。

“对不起，我笨手笨脚弄坏了蛋糕，特意为你准备的惊喜泡汤了。”林娜琏一边手忙脚乱地在空白的奶油插上蜡烛，她有些失落，“生日快乐，定延。”

火花在两颗摇摇欲坠的蜡烛上微弱的烧着，林娜琏澄澈的双眸里倒映着橙黄色的粼粼波光，像是黑夜里闪烁着作伴的萤火虫，俞定延可以从那双天真的眼里看见一切被称作热情的东西，澎湃而又炙热。俞定延温柔地揉了揉林娜琏的脑袋，“没关系的，你的祝福就是我收到最珍贵的生日礼物。”

俞定延把双手合在一起，安静地闭上眼许愿。她的手握得很紧，好像要把所有希冀全都用力挤出来，然后才缓缓睁眼，虔诚地把火光吹灭，然后朝林娜琏微微一笑，房间里弥漫着蜡烛的香，洋溢着的温暖褪去了一切狂风暴雨带来的寒意。

“你居然笑了，定延，这是我第一次看见你笑诶！”林娜琏一跟俞定延说话就把整个脑袋都转过来，她们四目相对着，她勾起一个得意的笑，“让我猜猜，你笑得这么开心，该不会……许下的愿望里有我吧！”

俞定延顺手捻起一颗草莓塞到林娜琏的嘴里，用食指轻轻从蛋糕上挑下一块奶油，迅速地刮在她灵巧的鼻子上，弄得对方像极了被欺负的小花猫。

“那就得看娜琏姐姐有没有这本事了。”

闪电在夜幕上跑，雨在天空跑，阁楼外铺着大理石的小路变得泥泞，雨的线在上面翻飞，就像要把石头压碎似的，石头又非反抗到底不可。雷电疯狂版的怒吼声，从屋顶上劈下来，经过成排的雨线，压倒雨的香水，实实在在，牢牢固固，箭般地插在人的心上。

俞定延看了看从外头风尘仆仆赶进屋的林娜琏，虽然阁楼的屋檐很宽，足够几个成年人遮风避雨，但上楼的时候林娜琏把雨伞挂在背包上，流下的水滴在她深蓝色的牛角扣大衣上，浸得湿漉漉的，时不时刮起的大风也把雨吹在她的脸上，把头发沾成了一根根柳条。

“娜琏姐姐，今天晚上你要不要留下来？”

俞定延关心地一问，却看到林娜了的脸一瞬间噌地红了，仿佛熟透的柿子，俞定延反应过来也一下就羞红了脸，她吞吞吐吐地解释道，“我是说天色太晚了，雨又下得这么大，姐姐长得这么人畜无害，有时候女孩们在街上会遇到图谋不轨的坏人，我难免会担心你遇到危险。”

自己的想入非非被俞定延抓了个现行，林娜琏不敢抬头，害羞地捧着自己的脸，她感觉两颊热得发烫，瞥见俞定延正笑盈盈地看着自己，“好吧，那我就勉为其难地答应你好了。”

俞定延插着两臂抱着胸，林娜琏不甘心地瞪了她一眼，她反而笑得越发开心。林娜琏脱掉了身上打湿的外套，趁她不注意，一把将俞定延扑倒床上，柔软地被子在挤压下散发着淡淡的清香，林娜琏的大手调皮地在俞定延的手臂下游走，“坏蛋，我要报仇！”

“娜琏姐姐太没有良心了，我好心收留你，你却把我当坏蛋。”俞定延在林娜琏身下胡乱扭动着，像只不安分的泥鳅。

“可你刚才把奶油弄到我脸上！”

“我这是向你表达出于朋友的友好，上帝的保佑就是这样通过我传递给你的！”听了俞定延不合逻辑的胡说八道，林娜琏更加恼羞成怒，加重了手上的力道，从她的臂弯来到了胸下的肋骨，使俞定延忍不住发出几声敏感的喘息。

小时候的故事书里说，女孩子的身体里住着许许多多小精灵，她们白天都安分守己地沉睡着，到了晚上才会醒过来，如果挠挠主人的腰窝，或者朝她的耳垂呼出热气，这些看不见的小精灵就会从她的身体里冒出来，弄得人痒痒的，发出银铃般的笑。

林娜琏的手拨开俞定延厚重的外衣，从睡裙里钻了进去，她的手有些凉，一触及那片温热的肌肤，俞定延就骚动起来，被逗得咯咯地笑。林娜琏看着俞定延被捉弄的样子，越发感到得逞，她的手慢慢地摩擦着俞定延的膝盖，灵活地绕道后面去，不轻不重地覆上她的皮肤，在她的大腿根部寻欢作乐。

“嗯……”鼻腔里传来一阵难耐的闷哼，俞定延难受地皱了皱眉。看见她吃痛的样子，林娜琏赶紧松开了她，迅速地一挺，从俞定延身上爬起来。

“对不起，是我开玩笑没有掌握好分寸，”看见俞定延嘶嘶地抽着气，林娜琏一瞬间就回想起了那天傍晚无意撞见的秘密。她从来没有忘记这个光鲜亮丽的俞定延背后的伤疤，她一想起那堵围墙，那条鞭子，和俞定延颤抖的样子，林娜琏又不禁紧张地心跳加快起来。林娜琏感觉屋内有点热，刚抓着毛衣的一角准备掀起，就被俞定延制止住了，林娜琏说，“屋子里太热啦，我想脱掉一件。”

“绝对不行，你这样会着凉的！”俞定延一把将林娜琏按回了床上，让她坐在靠暖炉更近的地方，她强硬又霸道，“我的屋子朝北，尤其到了冬天就会变得非常冷，姐姐你一看就是温室里的花朵，身子又这么单薄，要是在这样的日子里生病，整天都打不起精神，我可不忍心看你冻坏了。”

“不会的，你看我都出汗啦！”林娜琏挣扎着把毯子拿下来，重新盖回俞定延的身上。像林娜琏这类向往时尚的少女从来不怕冷，她向来要风度不要温度，时间久了她也习惯了，不到最冷的时候，四肢中心都暖得像个火球。

俞定延的力气很大，掐得林娜琏生疼，她被俞定延激动的样子吓了一跳，大概是关心则乱，她只好委屈地辩解道，“我一点儿也不觉得冷，不信你摸摸，我的手好热好热呢！”

俞定延摸了她的手，手心随着拉扯渗出了微汗。对上林娜琏那双充满疑惑的眼睛，她感觉越来越多的东西都变得不受控制了起来，不知不觉间，她变得越发无畏，过去死守的陈规悄然瓦解。

“我怕冷，所以我以为姐姐也会像我一样怕冷……”俞定延低着头，小声地呢喃着，弯曲的背一抖一抖，林娜琏看不明白她要干什么。

俞定延的手也在发抖，她把手搭在膝盖上，犹豫着把睡裙拽得更高，露出两条布满瘀伤的腿，青青紫紫，脚踝上还有一处凹陷的伤，创口不大，但依旧泛着鲜艳的猩红，看起来也有些血肉模糊。

“每天清晨我都会腿疼，我也分不清是因为我身体不好，还是因为我身上的伤，又酸又疼。我总是用我的角度去揣测你，没想到是我弄错了。一直以来，活得颤颤巍巍的那个人原来只是我啊……对不起……”

“定延……”林娜琏出乎意料地看着满身疮痍的俞定延，她感觉自己鼻子酸酸的，一阵苦楚一瞬间涌上心头。俞定延慢慢解开衣服，露出背上一大块肌肤，暖炉的柔光倒映在她的身上，那是细腻光滑的皮肤，但点缀的是随着时间沉淀的茧，一道道触目惊心的红色的伤，格外刺眼。伤口很浅，但每一处都令人倒吸凉气，林娜琏说，“不要说对不起，该说对不起的人从来不是你。”

“娜琏姐姐，我真的好痛，但是我得忍着呀。”她的声音略带哭腔，“我不得不步履蹒跚，每次下一层台阶，我的脚踝都要痛一下，还有我的膝盖，我已经贴了一个月的膏药，好不容易散开的淤血才刚开始变黄。伤口可以贴上创口贴，可以用厚重的粉底遮盖，可痛苦却抑制不住呀。但我不能喊疼，父亲教育过我，他说我俞定延什么都能落下，唯独架子不能落了……”

“定延，你有药吗？我来帮你上药吧。”林娜琏说。

“有，在茶几下的抽屉里，棉签和纱布也在旁边。”俞定延背对着她，林娜琏看不见她的表情，“谢谢你，娜琏姐姐。”

“你一个人住，手也伸不过去，是不是从来不给背上药，”林娜琏把眼泪擒在眼眶里，憋着不让它掉下来，语气中七分担忧三分责怪，这是她第一次摆出姐姐的威严。她细心地用棉棒蘸取碘酒，小心地涂抹在她的背上，林娜琏的手温柔地像被风吹落的红毛，想在悉心呵护一件艺术品，“背上容易出汗，隔着衣服又容易蹭到伤口，你这样弄不好会感染的。”

“定延，痛的话就叫出声吧，”林娜琏说，“在我面前你不用忍着。”

俞定延默不作声地点了点头，她背上的整块肌肤都裸露在空气中，她白皙的肩膀缩成一团，肩膀上的毛孔因为紧张竖了起来。她瘦了好多，肩胛骨和脊柱像坠落的风筝，慢慢渗出的冷汗随着重力逐渐下滑，落在敏感的部位，林娜琏的手刺激到她的神经，俞定延忍不住惊呼一声。

“我弄疼你了？”林娜琏低声问道，她的嗓子因紧张而变得有些嘶哑。

“嗯……有一点点。”

“坚持一下，过会就不会这么痛了。”林娜琏闲着的左手牵住了她，俞定延的手有点冰凉，指缝间还不时冒着冷汗，林娜琏把她握得紧紧的，让她感受自己炙热的温度，她的大手与俞定延十指相扣，仿佛在说，别怕，有我在呢。

林娜琏好不容易安顿好了一切，她回过头看着那个不省心的小孩，那个坚强又弱小的矛盾体。为了不蹭到刚涂的上药，俞定延的背都露在外头。她的脑袋从被子里钻出来，举着细长的手臂朝自己急不可待地挥舞着，满脸催促地叫林娜琏快点回来。

林娜琏刚躺下，俞定延就用臂弯携着被子把林娜琏裹进怀里，宛若挥舞着翅膀的大白鹅。被子很厚，俞定延把身上沉甸甸的重量分给她一般，然后把手滑落在林娜琏的腰肢，她的肚皮随着呼吸一起一落。

“姐姐，你觉得人与动物的区别是什么？”俞定延问她。

“人有爱，有思想，人类之所以是人，是因为人类有人情味。”林娜琏说。

“子非鱼，安知鱼之乐。难道动物就没有爱、没有思想吗？”俞定延顿了顿，“我想，最大的区别就是，人类跟动物本就没什么区别，但他们还总想掩盖自己一身兽皮，去粉饰那颗残忍的心。”

“娜琏姐姐，我的故事很长。”俞定延往她身边挪了挪，扭扭捏捏的，让她诉说自己内心是一件非常不好意思的事情。

林娜琏蔷薇色的鼻翅微微张翁着，不知是由于她天生的外貌，还是由于她的气质，在这个女人的眼里不时闪烁着一种希冀的光芒，这种现象对于她曾经倾慕过的人而言，也许等于是一种天启。

“定延呐，我会很耐心、很耐心地倾听。”林娜琏在俞定延的怀里动来动去，找了个舒服的位置，她的眼里流淌着秋波，大大的眼睛四周有一圈琥珀色，表明她是一种天性热情的人，在这样的人周围，总是散发着一种逗人情欲的香味；林娜琏像一些东方的香水瓶，不管盖子盖得多严，里面的香水的味儿仍然不免要泄露出来。

“我的父亲是朴振英，他是动物园的园长，除此之外，他还是三号街那座大剧院的主人。他很有钱，他在小镇上开了好多家旅馆。但我不是他的亲生女儿，我在四岁的时候和家里人走丢了，是他救了我一命，收养了我。”

“我很感激他，毕竟若不是他，我这条命都没有了。因为他，从小我就过着饭来张口、衣来伸手的日子，那时候他教我弹钢琴，还教我吹萨克斯风，但他很失望，因为我丝毫没有学乐器的天赋。小时候，他会带我去他的剧院里，看莎翁的戏剧，我连剧里的台词都背得滚瓜烂熟。他告诉我，作为他的女儿，举手投足必须优雅得体，一出好戏必须克制而隐忍，他说这才是表演的内涵所在。”

“到了十四岁的时候，他开始限制我的饮食。他说对于女孩来说，美食的诱惑是禁果，吃了之后会变丑、会发胖，一时的放纵到最后都会变成油腻的赘肉和丑陋的脂肪。我看似过着名门望族的富饶日子，可讽刺的是，这个所谓的'大小姐'居然没有一顿能吃饱。”

“一直以来我都按照他的想法活着，我必须乖乖听话，但凡叛逆，我就会挨打，他说他是为我好，是苦口婆心的教诲。我被要求留长发，他说大家闺秀必须留着一头流畅的长发，那是女人味的象征。我不服气，偏要和他唱对台戏，今年夏天我偷偷躲在房间，把头发剪到下巴的位置，结果他又狠狠地揍我了一顿。”

“马戏表演往往是长久的练习产生的肌肉记忆，或许是因为我长高了，有一天我的搭档失手，飞镖朝我的额头飞过来，幸好我反应快，要是没能躲开，搞不好我就死了！后来父亲竟然因为这个莫名其妙的理由骂我，他说我胆小怕死。我就不理解了，难道求生也有错？难道我生长发育也有错？”

“之后我就计划逃跑。但我的力量太单薄，而且也不熟悉小镇上的路，逃出去没多久，他手下的人马上就把我抓了回来。每次回来我都难逃一顿毒打，为了防止我逃跑，他把我的钱也没收了。不过我也料想到过这样的境地，所以我还在书柜里藏了点。我果然只是他的养女，他打起人来真是丝毫不手下留情，我都搞不懂我到底应该敬重他还是憎恨他。”

“我最讨厌那帮人‘俞小姐、俞小姐’地叫我，像一群聒噪的苍蝇。我算哪门子大小姐啊？我饭也吃不饱，不听话就要挨打，整天还得被下人看着…求求他们不要给我扣上大小姐的高帽子，我只是个养女罢了。”

“娜琏姐姐……不好意思，让你看笑话了，”俞定延叹了口气，她自嘲地笑了一声，眼神空洞地望着打在窗外的雨滴，“我的人生真可笑，我就这么克制了一辈子，活得都快不记得我是谁了。”

“定延，你千万不要这么说，你从来没有错，错的只是那些自私自利的人而已。”林娜琏抬了抬头，鼻梁摩擦着俞定延下巴的轮廓，手臂把她抱得更近了一点。林娜琏的声音很小，但语气振振有词，责任一瞬间落在她瘦小的肩上，“你不是说，要看我有没有参与你愿望的本事，我也想变得有本事。我要带你逃出去。”

“谁说我的愿望就是逃出去了？”俞定延眼里倒映着明月的光辉和璀璨的星河，那是一种被称作希望的东西，它逃不出林娜琏那双溢满热情的眼睛，“而且，我不想连累你，你可是我唯一的朋友，我舍不得你跟着我一起受苦受累。”

“难道你不相信我？”林娜琏说。

俞定延摇了摇头。林娜琏像三月的春晖，像出生的太阳。俞定延靠近她，深吸一口气，仿佛能从她身上闻到万物复苏时的第一阵芬芳，林娜琏永远都站在天真和灿烂的那一面，俞定延对着这颗干净的心露出了复杂的神情，“姐姐为什么对我这么好？”

“因为这是出自我的本能。”林娜琏说，“就好像成鸟归心似箭地回巢哺育孩子，就好像飞蛾不顾一切地奔向火源，就像蚂蚁死而后已地用身躯扛起重担…我之所以对你好，那都是出自我的本能，我想这样做，我便这样做。”

“就算逃出了动物园，父亲也会派人来抓我，那之后我们又逃去哪儿呢？难道娜琏姐姐甘愿割舍小镇上的一切，和我提心吊胆地过上逃亡的生活？”

“我的家乡本就不在这个地方。我会写作，只要我不搁笔，我们总能生存下去。我们可以一直跑，这个美丽的大千世界我还没看遍呢，在逃跑的路上我们可以游山玩水，我们会穿过熙熙攘攘的市井，会爬过潺潺流水的蹊径，会在黄昏时分目睹落日断桥的风采…”林娜琏满怀憧憬地想象着，“我们也可以回家，回去那个你本该属于的家。”

听到这个词俞定延眼里一瞬间就闪烁起泪光，那个地方光是听起来就充满了神圣的爱，即便于她而言家听起来是如此陌生、深邃，但她还是控制不住地渴望回到家，即便那里可能充满了聒噪的唠叨，那里可能只有茶米油盐的琐碎。

家人在俞定延的记忆里，早已不过一滩轮廓不清的影子，而一浮现起对家的幻想，她便像个孩子似的，哭得稀里哗啦，“可是我早就不记得了。和家人走散的时候我还太小，我根本不知道我来自什么地方。我只记得我爸妈的名字，我有两个姐姐，一个叫升延，另一个叫书妍，我甚至都记不起他们的样子。”

“还没尝试怎么能就先气馁呢，我愿意陪你一起找，我们可以一边跑一边找，一找到就回家。到时候，我就搬到你家附近，我再也不用为了见你攒上一张门票，我可以到你家做客，我们终于在白天也可以高谈阔论。”

林娜琏伸手拭去她眼角的泪，她从来没见过这个坚强的人哭得如此悲怆，看着俞定延啜泣的样子自己也不禁鼻子一酸，“既然这么想家，那我们当然要回去看看啦。你仔细回想一下，还记不记得自己是怎么和家人走散的？”

俞定延吸了吸鼻子，好不容易平复了急促的呼吸，她才缓缓开口，“我记得那时是冬天，好冷好冷，爸爸妈妈带着我和姐姐去山上滑雪。我小时候调皮，为了捉弄姐姐，我偷偷跑开躲了起来，那时我没有多想，因为我们之间常常会开这样的小玩笑。”

“就在我躲着的时候，我听到有个声音在呼唤我。我一回头，一个跟我差不多大的女孩居然寸步难行地缩在树杈上，她一直嚎啕大哭，鼻子也被冻得红红的，一只手套还掉到地上。她很害怕，两只手都抱着树干，她好像是因为贪玩，爬到树上，下不来了。”

“但我总不能眼睁睁地看着她被困在树上，当时我穿得很厚，带着棉质手套，我小时候贪玩，爬树对我而言不是什么难事，没多大功夫我就爬到了树杈上。我让她小心地挪过来，慢慢下去，我在旁边扶着她，可是每移一步树枝就晃来晃去，枝干上的积雪从旁边震落下来，那个女孩就大哭不止。”

“她很害怕，越哭越凶，可时间不等人，我们在树上蹲得越久，树杈就越难以支撑两个人的重力。木头开始发出吱呀的声音，我也感到害怕起来，一个不注意，树枝断了，她重重地摔在地上，可我还小心翼翼地站在枝干根部的边缘。”

“下不来的那个人反倒成了我，我紧紧地抱着树干，找不着落脚的地方。她瘫坐在地上，好像是摔伤了，爬不起来，我们俩面面相觑，等了好半天，天上竟飘起了如柳絮般的雪。她有些着急，她跟我说，她说让我跳下来，她在底下接住我。”

“可她在树下，咬咬牙好半天才从地上爬起来，我估计她的手臂就跟玉米一样细，我不放心，于是朝她喊，你快去找大人，快让大人来救我。”

“她点了点头，一边摸着眼泪，一边一瘸一拐地走了，从那么高的地方掉下来，我想她一定摔骨折了。我就一直等呀，等了好久好久。鹅毛大雪从天而降，山上白雪皑皑，辽阔得看不见边际，肆虐的妖风呼呼地吹着，像刀一样刮着我的脸，我好冷啊，脚丫子冻得失去了知觉，但我始终没有等来她的身影。”

“我感觉手脚都开始发凉，只好对着手掌哈气，但这并不起作用。我耳鸣起来，脑袋正嗡嗡作响，眼前的视野像个天旋地转的万花筒，心跳变得好快，头也昏昏沉沉，我好怕自己死掉，于是用力地大口喘气。后来我就晕过去了，醒来的时候，是朴振英守在我的身边。”

“定延，那个女孩得救之后再也没回来，你会怪她吗？”林娜琏的眼眶红红的，她抿了抿嘴唇。

“我会怪她啊……如果不是她当时调皮，我也许现在正和家人其乐融融地团圆在一起，我也用不着被关在这个没有自由的鬼地方。”俞定延说，“但我从来不后悔自己那样做，毕竟我不可能见死不救。人有悲欢离合，月有阴晴圆缺，此事古难全，世上总有意难平，也许她的离开也有她的苦衷。退一万步说，我们都活下来了不是么？”

“你这个傻子，你为什么这么善良，为什么对别人比对自己还要好……”林娜琏埋进她的颈窝，攥着她的衣襟，俞定延感觉自己脖间一阵湿润，怀里的人却没有抬头，她有些疑惑，林娜琏哭得梨花带雨，一切懊恼、自责和担忧顷刻迸发而出，“笨蛋，你当年救下的那个人，居然就是我啊！”

林娜琏呜咽着，“当时我从树上摔下来，我拖着受伤的腿一直往外走，我找到我的爸爸妈妈，我哭着求他们快去救你。但出于关心，爸妈都急坏了，我左腿当场摔成骨折，他们焦急地把我抱起来，要送我去医院，我才没能回去找你。等我康复之后，我还是会回到山上，可你当然已经不在那儿了。”

林娜琏泪眼朦胧，那双清澈的眸子哭出一片汪洋，“真幸运老天爷能让我重新找到你，看来一切命运上帝都早有安排。”

她不记得林娜琏哭了多久，这只单纯的小兔子缩在被窝里哭成了泪人，然后渐渐困意袭来，便睡着了。俞定延搂着她，温柔地把她细软的头发拨到耳朵后面，仔细观察着她脸部柔和的轮廓，翻来覆去，等到雨停了才睡着。

等到第二天醒来，林娜琏早已经离开了。俞定延拖着疲惫的身子从床上起来，她还是和往常一样，一到清晨腿就开始隐隐作痛，但背上的伤已经缓和了许多。窗外的树叶还低落着残存的雨水，掉进凹陷的小洼里，鹦鹉看见俞定延走近窗台，发出“定延！定延！”的声音。

她看见桌上的信纸多出来一行漂亮的字，那个粗心大意的姐姐忘了合上钢笔的盖子，林娜琏这样写着：定延，我要赶去工作了。你要乖乖地养好身体，变得健健康康的，幸运女神才会帮你实现愿望哦！

俞定延告诉林娜琏，下个月圣诞节的时候市中心的广场会举行一场盛大表演，马戏团的演员都会到场，她在那一天被特许离开动物园。逢年过节，街上人山人海，广场会有巨大的钟塔声和喧闹的烟火，俞定延说一定要抓住这个难得的好机会，趁机跑出去。

林娜琏好不容易借到了一台名贵的相机，她为此用歌剧门票为诱饵缠了同事整整一个星期。她从某个巧匠那儿定制了一顶黑色的男士假发，某天晚上，她一如既往地爬进阁楼，她一边给头顶假发的俞定延拍着照片，一边胸有成竹地说，“你等着姐姐给你办一张新的身份证，到时候我替你保管着，那天晚上逃离小镇可全靠那玩意。”

那年圣诞节下起了一场空前的大雪，小镇迎来了二十年以来最冷的冬天。

朴振英包下了广场旁的一整栋旅馆，歌剧院和马戏团的表演者都在里头的房间等待表演。俞定延的头发已经长到了胸口，工作人员把她一丝不苟地梳起来，戴着红彤彤的圣诞帽。待梳妆打扮完毕，俞定延不耐烦地把人都赶出了房间。

俞定延踩到桌上，打开墙上那扇小窗，这方正的小口是通过人间的孔道：屋顶，烟囱，飞着雪沉重而浓黑的天空，鹅黄的路灯，生锈的街车，叫卖的小贩，看热闹的人，绿色的松树和红色的棉袄，一切显现在这小孔道，繁繁忙忙的市街发着声响。

一切节日的喜庆都在小窗外喧闹着，可是三层楼的过道非常寂静。每走过一个人，俞定延都会留意她的脚步声，那是非常响亮的，硬底皮鞋踏过去，女人的高跟鞋更加匆促，有时成群的响声，还参杂着吹小号的声音，男男女女穿插着过了一阵，屋内偶尔传来鹦鹉的叫。俞定延听遍了过道上一切引诱她的声音，可是她都不用从猫眼里偷看，她知道林娜琏还没回来。

俞定延仰起头，她看见那一些纷飞的雪花从天空忙乱地跌落，有的也打在玻璃窗片上，即刻就消融了，就成水珠滚动爬行着，玻璃被它画成没有意义、无组织的条纹。

过道一响，俞定延的心脏就跳个不停，那该不是娜琏姐姐的脚步？一种穿软底鞋的声音，喀嚓来近门口，她仿佛是跳起来。一直到林娜琏过来，她的胶皮底鞋擦在门槛，俞定延才止住幻想。

林娜琏大衣上的雪花没有拍落，融化后浸成一滴滴的，她的脸颊被大风吹得红红的，嘴里呼着热气，她心急如焚地走了进来，从包里掏出了那顶黑色假短发，扔到桌上，“定延，你快换衣服，时间不等人，火车不到一个小时就要开了。”

一边脱着衣服，一边不放心地瞥着林娜琏，她坐在沙发上，左右手指来回不安地搓来搓去，俞定延回过头说，“娜琏姐姐，茶几上有旅馆准备的红豆面包，等会要干的可不是什么轻松的事，你要不先吃一点儿垫垫肚子？”

林娜琏已经狼吞虎咽地塞满了一口，脸颊鼓起的两块肉粉嘟嘟的。俞定延也换好了衣服，她转身把鹦鹉从笼子里接出来，掂了掂手，让它飞到敞开的小窗上，无论它来自哪里，俞定延知道它终究还是属于那片广阔的天空。

她披上青灰色的斗篷，扣紧了扣子，又把林娜琏身后的帽子翻上来。隔壁的手风琴在她们耳里不存在了，俞定延牵起她的手，“眼下已经没有回头路了，娜琏姐姐，准备好了吗？”

看着林娜琏点了点头，俞定延毫不犹豫地牵着她的手夺门而出，这是一场与时间的赛跑！鞋底踩在楼梯的木板上，像演奏冬风练习曲时紧密敲出的琴声。穿过一楼大厅的德式饭店，餐厅已经打烊了，里头只有留下算账的服务员和零星亮起的几盏台灯，她们从餐馆的后门逃到了大街上。

“糟糕！俞小姐跑了，我们快去抓她！”她们从头顶那扇小窗听到了人们焦急的惊呼，工作人员一定是看见她换下的戏服，虽然发现是迟早的事，只是俞定延没想到那些家伙反应会这么快。

俞定延牵着林娜琏的手，头也不回的往前跑，她不知道这个虚弱的身子骨能够跑得这么快，俞定延的每一步都踏实地落在街石上，像一匹不知疲倦的马，林娜琏跟在身后不停地喘着粗气。

街道横顺交织着，光秃秃的电线杆，相邻着搭下各样的曲线，高空的风吹乱林娜琏的头发，飘荡她的衣襟。小镇像一张繁杂颜色不清晰的地图，垫在脚下。楼顶和树梢都挂住一层稀薄的白霜，整个城市在夜空下闪闪烁烁撒了一层银片。但俞定延握着林娜琏的手，她的掌心热热的。

“定延，你戴假发的样子好帅，都能迷倒一大片少女了。”林娜琏仰着头说。

“姐姐，我刚才没听清，”俞定延疑惑地回过头，“你说什么？”

“没什么，你听错啦！”林娜琏说。

到了广场，人群变得拥挤起来，在纷扰的灯光下，人们跳着舞狂欢着，有的搂着周围人的臂膀跳，胖家伙他也丢开风琴，从角落里扭转出来，他跳舞作着怪样，十分不协调地乱舞着，两腿扭缠地发着疯，双手像摇摆的拨浪鼓。大家一边流着汗，一边大笑。

身后一直有两个将近一米八的大汉在后头追赶着，俞定延不认得他们，反正也是朴振英手下的一员。

她们一直跑着，乞丐怨天尤人的声音划过她们的耳畔，因为是圣诞节，街上看不到一辆黄包车，任何一个忙于生计的车夫在今天都能歇息下来。她们的小腿开始发酸，但也丝毫不敢停下脚步，俞定延拉着手，她朝教堂的方向奔着，跑进了隔壁小楼的仓库里。

俞定延用食指比了个嘘，林娜琏也小心翼翼地捂着嘴巴，消失在那两人的视野中。可那两人机敏得很，停下了追赶的步伐，他们在原地徘徊着，仿佛冥冥之中能够感受到她们的气息。

“这样下去不是办法，我们不能就这样被困在这儿，”俞定延凑到她的耳朵根前，用气音悄声说着，“娜琏姐姐，要不让我们分头行动，我跑得快，要不我去转移他们的注意力，姐姐你先去车站那儿等我？”

“不行，那样太危险了，你长得高，很容易就会被发现的，”林娜琏睁大眼，拼命摇着头，一边从口袋里翻找着俞定延的身份证和车票，“要去也是我出去，我拖住他们，你先去站台等我。”

月光从窗口洒下来，无人问津的老旧仓库布满灰尘，它们在光线下毫无章法地乱飘，屋子里发出潮湿的木头味道。俞定延沮丧地耷拉着脑袋，她摘下帽子，头顶在冰冷的房间里冒着热气，“姐姐，我一直在拖累你，还给你惹了一大堆麻烦。现在悬崖勒马还来得及，我不想走了。你为我做到这个份上，我早已感激不尽了。”

林娜琏背靠着墙壁，一听到俞定延这么说，她就哭得泣不成声。她的眼睛像要从眼眶里跑出来马上落到地面似的，眉头也跟着一缩一缩，用手背擦着泪。

林娜琏爱哭，但这是俞定延记忆以来她哭得最狠的一次，她小声地宣泄着懊恼与委屈，又生怕被人发现，“都到这个节骨眼了，你怎么突然说不走就不走了。我们好不容易走完了前面的九十九步，眼下之差一步之遥，你在这个时候说放弃，所有的努力岂不是功亏一篑嘛！”

林娜琏不停呜咽着，俞定延不知所措，拿她没办法，她踌躇着接过证件，与林娜琏相拥，“好吧，那你千万不要被他的手下抓到。尤其是包里收好的咱们的积蓄，火车站人多，你一定要留意不要被坏人抢了。”

“那我们在车站不见不散。”林娜琏挣开她的怀抱，不舍地看着她，火车还有半个小时就要开了，如今短暂的一场分道扬镳，却令人难舍难分得像一场永别。一出去，她就看见那两个男人围着原地笨拙地徘徊，林娜琏朝他们大叫一声，不一会就发现了她。

林娜琏在空旷地街道上奔跑着，她从来没有这样卖力地跑过，漫天大雪纷飞，她正为一个崇高的被称作自由的东西，奋勇向前。

用不了多久，林娜琏感觉不太对劲，这才意识到自己被那个成熟稳重的家伙糊弄了：那两个男人没有追过来，这场可笑的调虎离山……他们的目标从头到尾根本只有俞定延！

作为姐姐，林娜琏一直以为是自己挡在俞定延面前冲锋陷阵，她以为自己是扛起艰难险阻的那个人。可她现在才发现自己做错了，无论是十六年前，还是充满节日气氛的今天，一直以来，都是俞定延守护在自己的身后，她是最坚实的后盾，是永远可靠的援军。

鹅毛大雪在空中肆虐翩飞，林娜琏依旧不停地跑着，她来不及发泄心中的悔恨：弱不经风的那个人，原本并不是我啊……她依旧不停地跑着，来日方长，俞定延身上有说不尽的好，往后余生，她还想倾尽一切去对俞定延好。

俞定延听到男人逼近的脚步声，她小心翼翼地从房间溜出去，他们追过来了，男人的步子好大，不一会就缩短了距离，俞定延穿过长长的走廊，翻上屋顶。

“俞小姐，您不要再跑了，这儿太高了，您要是摔下去会受伤的！”屋顶上有积雪，男人的脚印踩在上面，变成了冰，他们的风衣被狂风吹得东倒西歪，瓦砾在慌乱间被碰掉了一片，男人笨手笨脚地站在上面，看着俞定延站在屋顶边缘。

“不要叫我俞小姐，以后我就不是你们家小姐了！”俞定延一边说，一边往屋檐更脆弱的地方走去，每次摇晃都能让身后的男人发出一阵紧张的惊呼，“先生，今天是圣诞节，这么喜庆的日子，您不如网开一面，就睁一只眼闭一只眼吧。”

她把重心都沉在腰上，解开檐下的绳扣，把晾衣绳在手掌上绕上三圈，顺势一荡，就跳进了对面屋的楼道里。虽说在马戏团生长了这么多年，但俞定延刚知道自己还有这种飞檐走壁的本事，看着对面瞠目结舌的男人，她笑了笑，自言自语，“我俞定延什么都能落下，但架子不能落下。跟你们低头？绝不是我的作风！”

俞定延跑得越来越快了，她内心充满了喜悦。凛冬的狂风正在呼啸，锋利得如刀刃刺在身上，但她丝毫感觉不到寒冷。俞定延享受这种快乐，没有繁文缛节，没有条条框框，没有宽敞的马车，她用自己的双腿脚踏实地奔跑在大街小巷，感受着小镇上的一草一木。

她充满希望地奔向火车站，林娜琏还是像只可爱的兔子，她踮着脚，拨开汹涌的人潮，她望眼欲穿地朝俞定延挥着手，绽放出天真烂漫的微笑。

月台上的站务员不耐烦地催促着，她们是最后赶上火车的旅客，刚踏上车，列车便缓缓地行驶起来，车头冒出缕缕青烟，发出震耳欲聋的汽笛声。

俞定延牵着林娜琏的手，缩在斗篷里，她们穿梭在忙碌的车厢，有的乘客因旅途疲惫靠着坐垫睡了，有的几人围在一起玩着纸牌，有些妇人高谈阔论起从街头巷尾耳闻的风流韵事，还有人静静地靠着窗户，戴着金丝眼镜捧着厚厚的书，大概是有学问的人。

车厢里飘着黄油和小麦的香，那是从后头的餐车穿过来的。林娜琏紧紧地跟在俞定延身后，摇摆着穿过走道，终于找到了她们的位置。

坐在她们对面的是一对母子，孩子靠窗坐着，右手拿着一只毛绒的鹦鹉玩偶，母亲端着装满曲奇的盒子，一边拍掉孩子身上落下的碎屑。

俞定延摘下了厚重的围巾和贝雷帽，露出那头干净利落的黑色短发，她抖了抖身上的积雪，小孩一回头，正好对上了她的眼神，他喜出望外地叫着，“哇，漂亮姐姐！我又见到你啦！”

那位女士则被儿子童言无忌的举措弄得有些尴尬，她严厉地瞪了孩子一眼，一边不好意思地朝俞定延赔不是，“先生，不好意思，我孩子还小，说话有些不懂事，我替他向您道歉。”

“妈妈，这就是小姐姐，不是先生！”小孩挺直腰板，稚嫩的声音义正严辞，他把玩偶举起来，好像这不会说话的玩具是他最公正的证人，“她明明就是马戏团表演飞镖的那个姐姐！姐姐，你好漂亮，我好喜欢你的表演，你瞧，这是妈妈在你们那儿给我买的鹦鹉玩偶，你一定认得！”

俞定延的头皮冒着热气，她细致地把假发拆下，及肩的头发披散下来，整了整凌乱的发丝，然后把脑袋伸上前去。她朝小男孩露出灿烂的笑，那是一种比淡妆浓抹更加美丽的东西，“这个鹦鹉，你很喜欢它吗？”

“我超级喜欢它，但是我更喜欢活的那种，因为这只不会说话，”小男孩点了点头，又抬头看了看身旁的母亲，“但老师说，天空才是鹦鹉的家，它也有妈妈，它也一定很爱她的妈妈。即便这只鹦鹉不会说话，但是我有它的陪伴就够了，我还可以和我的小伙伴们说好多好多话。”

林娜琏往俞定延的方向挤了挤，她把脑袋靠在俞定延的肩膀上，小声地凑到她耳边，说悄悄话，“遇见你我真是三生有幸，在逃亡的路上都能被邻座的小屁孩认出来。定延，你真是当红大明星。”

“可惜，你不比我幸运。”俞定延说，“我遇到了一位神灵，她神通广大、无所不能，虽然她总是掉链子，但她不顾一切地实现了我的毕生所愿。”

俞定延望着窗外，雪花在空中斜斜的飘着，黑夜让人看不清远山绵延的轮廓，散落的村落随着列车的行驶闪烁着，像腾飞的翅膀。俞定延不禁联想起陪伴自己多年的鹦鹉，一回想起它“定延、定延”的叫声，她就忍俊不禁，那可怜的老搭档终于重见天日了呢。

林娜琏靠在俞定延的肩膀上，俞定延的骨头很硬，抵得太阳穴吃痛，于是朝她的脖颈蹭了蹭。林娜琏沉甸甸地眨着眼，像是慵懒摇晃的钟摆，俞定延温柔地看着她，轻轻地抚摸着她的头，这双困倦的双眼，纯粹的感情总是迫不及待地溢出来。

俞定延也睡了，她做了个梦，她梦见自己思念的家乡，爸爸妈妈为自己做了一桌子丰盛的菜，因为调皮，姐姐被气得追着她跑。她梦见林娜琏住在自己楼上，一过正午她就来自家门铃，撒着娇嚷要自己陪她去市集游荡，嚷嚷着要俞定延买披萨给她，她已经好久没吃过披萨了…

第二天，天还蒙蒙亮，大雪依旧在下，也可能是半夜停过之后又下了起来。林娜琏揉了揉朦胧的睡眼，她看见俞定延正优雅地那小匙搅拌着咖啡，她轻轻把杯子朝林娜琏的方向推过来，还有温热的可颂面包，“娜琏姐姐，你醒啦？”

“好冷啊，雪怎么还在下？”林娜琏小声嘟囔着，怕吵醒周围还在沉睡的人，她亲昵地挽上俞定延的臂膀。

对俞定延而言，林娜琏是在她那颗受冻的心上生根发芽的种子，是让冰雪消融的一团烈火，是她绽放的全部理由，她温柔地微笑着，黎明的阳光从百叶窗的缝隙里钻进来，落在林娜琏身上，她看起来仿佛闪着和煦春光。

俞定延说，“会越来越暖的，寒冬总会过去，春天的脚步马上就要近了。”

梅花香自苦寒来。

刺骨的寒风会把人冻得发抖，冻得麻痹，会发痛，作痒。但在温暖的环境里，冻疮总是会消退的。


End file.
